


got me making a puddle

by prblyindenial



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I'm emerging from my shame cave and finally posting this, M/M, Making Out, Omorashi, PWP, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Watersports, Wetting, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky is kinky and steve runs with it who is surprised, sort of I mean he's got the metal arm, yeah uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prblyindenial/pseuds/prblyindenial
Summary: “Stay,” Bucky says, and it almost sounds like a command. “I wanna,” his eyes flick down to Steve’s crotch and Steve’s brain is too slow to catch up with what’s happening. “Let’s see what happens.”Or: Bucky makes Steve wet himself.





	got me making a puddle

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first marvel fic that I actually finished (and the first fic overall that I publish in, what, 4 years? at least). Anyway, I wrote this like a month ago, but I've been a chicken about posting it, because y'know. I just wanna say, it is what it says in the tags/summary. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise - enjoy :p

The movie’s still running but at this point its only purpose is to provide background noise. Instead of watching, Steve is busy chasing the tip of Bucky’s pink, wet tongue with his own. Has been, for the better part of the past hour and Steve is content like this, wedged between the backrest of the couch and Bucky’s body with his leg thrown over Bucky’s lap, half on top of him. Bucky’s got his good arm around Steve’s back, pulling Steve against him and he’s squeezing his butt with the other. Occasionally Steve grinds his crotch against Bucky’s hipbone, lightly, lazily, matching the pace of their languid make out session.

Bucky pulls back a little and moves his head to bury his face in Steve’s neck and as if on cue Steve lifts his head to give Bucky more access. “Hm, baby,” Bucky hums against the soft skin of Steve’s neck, leaving featherlight, tickly kisses.

“Buck,” Steve breathes, relishing the feeling. He shivers when Bucky pokes his tongue out and traces the part of his collarbone that’s exposed by the wide collar of his t-shirt, leaving the skin feeling cool in it’s wake. Steve is relaxed and content, couldn’t be more so, if it weren’t for the fact that—well. He’s been putting off going to the bathroom in favor of kissing Bucky.

He grinds his cock against Bucky’s hipbone again and sighs, feeling the pressure build.

Bucky chuckles and lets his metal hand wander from Steve’s ass to the front of his crotch. Steve looks at him for a moment and the cheeky smile Bucky is wearing makes his heart speed up a little. There’s mischief in Bucky’s eyes.

“Y’know, if you wanna do something, _you_ gotta fuck me, ‘cause I’m not moving,” Bucky tells him, then chases Steve’s lips for a kiss. He moves his metal hand to Steve’s cheek and carefully holds his face in place, the cool metal of his thumb brushing Steve’s rosy cheek. It still surprises Steve how tender his touch is. “Or you can ride me, if you want.”

“God,” Steve breathes. “God, stop talking.” Steve leans in for more kisses but Bucky stops him with his metal thumb on his lips, long fingers spreading out along Steve’s jaw.

“You don’t want me talking about fucking?” Bucky cocks an eyebrow.

“Wanna just keep kissing you but you’re making it hard,” Steve says against the metal.

“Yeah, I can feel that,” Bucky flashes him a grin and cants his hips up against Steve’s cock for good measure. Steve’s quiet moan is reason enough to stop being a tease and go back to putting his mouth on Steve, though. Bucky pulls him in by his neck and nibbles on his bottom lip a little, sucks it into his mouth before parting Steve’s lips with his tongue.

Steve gives another quiet moan.

“God, the noises you make,” Bucky sounds awed, “and that mouth. Sinful.” Steve is kissed thoroughly for a while. It’s just him and Bucky, and Bucky’s occasional sultry commentary that goes straight to Steve’s cock. Steve’s cock, that’s half hard and trapped in his jeans, that’s aching to release some pressure from his bladder. But it feels so good, being held the way Bucky holds him, too good to break apart. One of his own arms is snaked around Bucky’s shoulders underneath him, the other resting on Bucky’s chest, Bucky’s soft shirt warm with body heat under his fingers, heartbeat against his palm.

When they take a break to breathe a little, Bucky takes the opportunity to get his fingers on Steve’s mouth again, tracing his lips with his thumb like before, eyes fixed on the movement. This time Steve parts them and lets Bucky slip his digit inside. It feels foreign in his mouth, cool and unyielding but he fits his lips around it and sucks, and judging by the lustful look on Bucky’s face, he’s doing it right. Bucky thrusts his hip up, rubbing himself against Steve’s thigh and he moans, openmouthed. “God, Steve, baby, you wanna blow me?”

“Fuck,” Steve pants, letting the digit slip from his mouth and it leaves a trail of spit on his chin and cheek when Bucky moves his hand to Steve’s nape. He grinds his cock against Bucky’s hipbone again, hard, and whines not just due to his arousal. “Fuck, Bucky, I gotta – before we keep going—”

Bucky hm’s and runs his hand through Steve’s hair. “What’s up, doll?”

“I really gotta run to the bathroom before we take this further,” he admits. “Even though moving sounds like the worst thing right now.” He fists his hand into Bucky’s shirt to show he means it, pulls himself close and wraps his leg tighter around Bucky. “I just wanna stay here forever.”

Bucky pulls Steve on top of him, strong metal hand efficiently pulling at Steve by the back of his thigh so he’s straddling Bucky on the couch, each knee on one side of Bucky’s hips.

“I don’t want you to move either,” Bucky says, kissing Steve some more. Now that Bucky’s right hand is free again, he rucks up Steve’s t-shirt and traces fingers over his abs, from the waistband of his jeans up to his pecs. Warm fingertips brush over one of Steve’s nipples. Steve shudders. The need for release is more imminent now with his legs spread to accommodate Bucky’s hips between them, with the waistband of his jeans pressing against his abdomen. But still, he lets Bucky touch and kiss and do his thing. He tries to get some friction on his growing erection, a feeble distraction from the urge to release, but he can’t quite get enough, not with the way his jeans stretch at his crotch.

Steve concludes that if Bucky really wants Steve to fuck him, he’s gotta take care of his situation first. He’s definitely half hard in his pants and Bucky is fully erect under him, but he doubts he can get it up completely without first relieving his bladder. And no matter how amazing Bucky’s kisses feel, wet, lewd licks of his tongue in his mouth, the urge to go takes up more and more space in his mind.

“Buck—” he starts.

“Blow me, Steve, God, _please_ ,” Bucky begs, and it’s like the switch is flicked from _lazy make out session_ to _sex_ in one swift move and Steve gears into motion, almost visceral. He licks into Bucky’s mouth, then trails his lips down Bucky’s sharp jaw to his neck, pulls at the V of Bucky’s shirt, kissing, licking at his skin as he makes his way down. Bucky threads his fingers into Steve’s hair as he goes down, guiding him and he breathes harshly through his nose when Steve starts mouthing at the waistband of Bucky’s boxers peeking out of his jeans.

Steve has moved down the couch, kneeling in between Bucky’s legs and the button of his own jeans is pressing uncomfortably against his lower abdomen. He really feels the need now and if he dwelled on the feeling he might say it almost feels arousing itself, the building pressure to piss paired with the general excitement of messing around with Bucky.

He ignores it. Instead, he pops open the button of Bucky’s jeans and makes quick work of his zipper, pulling the flaps apart and just like that he’s nosing along the evident line of Bucky’s hard cock in his underwear. Bucky’s hand is still massaging his scalp, occasionally pulling on strands when he gets impatient.

“Stop teasing, Steve, c’mon,” at that, Steve pulls at the elastic waistband and lets Bucky’s cock spring free, hard and thick and wet at the tip. Steve licks his lips.

“You sure you want that?” Steve flashes him a wicked grin. Bucky opens his mouth to answer but Steve swallows him down with practiced ease, lips tight around the shaft. Bucky moans throatily and throws his head back. The hand in Steve’s hair tightens and guides Steve as he bobs his head slowly.

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna kill me with that mouth,” Bucky says. Steve looks up at him through his eyelashes, meeting Bucky’s gaze and holds it while slowly taking Bucky’s cock as far as he can. His nose doesn’t quite hit the black trimmed hair at the base, but he’s close. Bucky’s hips buck involuntary and Steve chokes a little and pulls off to catch his breath.

“Sorry, sorry, baby,” Bucky rambles, still breathing harshly. “It’s just, what you do to me…”

Steve leans down again to nip at the side of Bucky’s cock, one hand wrapped snugly around the base. He traces the veins with his tongue and lets it swirl around the crown, then grins up at Bucky.

“You know you can fuck my mouth if you want,” Steve offers and Bucky’s face tells him he’s far gone already. His lips are red and shiny from pulling at them with his teeth, his eyes are dark, and he lets out a low whine at Steve’s words.

Steve gets back to work, wrapping his lips around the head of Bucky’s cock but this time he doesn’t move. He waits for Bucky’s fingers in his hair to tighten, to hold his head in place and relaxes his jaw so Bucky can thrust his hips upward and set his own pace.

He starts slow. Steve doesn’t have to look up to know that Bucky’s eyes are fixed on him but he does so anyway and it sends a thrill through his body, knowing Bucky is controlling him like that. Bucky’s gaze is intense as he watches his cock fuck up into Steve’s mouth and Bucky is holding his head just right, making Steve take it as he picks up the pace. It doesn’t take long for Bucky’s movements to get more erratic, and he pulls on Steve’s hair, _hard_ , pushing Steve’s head down to meet his thrust. Steve’s eyes flutter shut and he groans around Bucky’s cock, the action making him go pliant in Bucky’s hand, all soft and obedient and—it happens.

For a second he relaxes too much and the need to piss comes back into full focus, but it’s too late. Once he forces his muscles to cooperate and clench, there’s already a damp spot against the tip of his cock. He pulls off Bucky immediately and breathes.

“Shit, Steve, that was a little rough, I’m sorry,” he’s apologizing and petting Steve’s hair and Steve is holding onto Bucky’s thigh, shaking his head as he looks up at Bucky and slowly sits up.

“No, Buck, it’s fine, it’s –” he says, and there’s another wave of _need_ and it’s so bad and he has to get up, now. “You didn’t do anything wrong, I liked it. I just really, really gotta take a piss.”

He’s moving as he says it, getting up off the couch and the change of position sends a wave of arousal through his body. If he could just, right there that second –

Bucky’s fingers wrap around his wrist. He looks fucked out, disheveled and so _good_ and Steve really wants to stay, but—

“Stay,” Bucky says, and it almost sounds like a command. “I wanna,” his eyes flick down to Steve’s crotch and Steve’s brain is too slow to catch up with what’s happening. “Let’s see what happens.”

Bucky reaches for Steve’s second wrist and he uses them to pull himself into a sitting position on the couch. Steve is standing in front of him, looking down at Bucky and he’d enjoy the view immensely, Bucky level with his crotch, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s about to wet his pants.

Steve swallows consciously as a means to calm himself and tries again. “Listen, babe, you gotta let me go now or I’ll piss myself.”

“Yeah,” is all Bucky says as he pulls Steve down into his lap. The movement is too much for Steve’s straining bladder and he leaks again, more this time. There’s a dark, wet patch on the front of his jeans. Bucky’s eyes are fixed on his crotch and he seems fascinated by it, eyes big and curious and smooth cheeks tinted pink. Steve’s brain finally catches up with what’s happening. And this, this should be overwhelming, it really should. So out of the blue—they’ve never talked about anything like this. It should freak Steve out, cause embarrassment to light up his face, but all he really feels is nervous excitement. But Bucky’s watching him so intensely and it’s _Bucky_ for god’s sake, when has he ever been able to say no to this man. It takes Steve mere seconds to make up his mind.

“You wanna watch me?” Steve’s body is tingling all over. He hopes to god that he’s interpreting this right, because there’s not much time left to act. Bucky’s hands are shaking where they have moved to rest on his hips. The tip of Bucky’s cock is still poking out of his underwear, neglected. Bucky doesn’t care.

All in all, it’s probably one of the hottest things Steve has seen in his whole goddamn life.

“God, yes,” Bucky admits, quietly.

Steve hesitates. “I can’t just. On the couch.”

“Okay,” Bucky says, breathlessly and wow, Bucky, _his_ Bucky, who’s always got something to say, is almost rendered speechless by the looks of it. As starstruck as he seems by the situation though, Bucky moves quickly, pushes Steve back and God, not against his tummy, not _there_ , and then Bucky slips down onto the floor and tugs Steve onto his lap again and kisses him filthily.

Steve lets out another spurt of piss because he just _can’t_ hold it anymore but when he feels Bucky’s hand, the good one, the human one, press against the spot where his dick has already wet his jeans thoroughly he tenses. Bucky breaks the kiss.

“Don’t,” he says. “Don’t hold back. I wanna feel it. I wanna touch you while you’re doing it.”

“You want to—” Steve’s brain sort of short circuits. He’d be rock hard just from hearing the desperation in Bucky’s voice alone, if he didn’t have to piss so badly. But that’s exactly what Bucky wants, isn’t it? For Steve to piss himself.

“Yeah, baby.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Steve groans and lets go. He feels the stream of piss hit his underwear and pool around the head of his cock before the liquid starts getting soaked up by the fabric around his crotch, reaches his balls and spreads down the inside of his legs. Piss runs down his thighs and catches Bucky’s jeans as well where their legs are pressed together and it’s trickling down from Steve’s crotch onto Bucky’s once the fabric can’t hold the liquid anymore. Steve and Bucky are both staring down at it, Steve holding onto Bucky by his shoulders.

“God, look at you, you’re actually pissing yourself,” Bucky says, astonished. His hand is wet where it’s still resting against Steve’s cock outside his jeans, massaging him through the soaked fabric. Slowly, the pressure on Steve’s bladder is lessening but he’s nowhere close to being done when Bucky moves his fingers to Steve’s fly and pops open his jeans to release Steve’s half hard cock from his underwear. Paralyzed with arousal and intrigue he can’t will himself to stop going, but Bucky wouldn’t want him to stop even if he could, anyway.

Steve watches mesmerized as Bucky takes his dick in his metal hand and aims it at his own crotch, the splattering sound now more prominent as it hits Bucky’s open fly, his underwear, the head of his dick. Bucky wraps his human hand around himself, groaning at the wet feel of it, piss splattering onto his hand and his cock and pooling on his jeans, running down between his legs onto the floor. Steve is kneeling in a puddle of his own fucking piss but he doesn’t care.

“Slow— _fuck,_ God,” Bucky moans, “slow down,” he instructs as he jerks himself erratically, quick, uncoordinated tugs of his hand as he fists his cock while Steve is still going. And Steve gets it, what Bucky wants, and he slows down to not quite a trickle but a less intense stream and Bucky’s moaning, a loud, unashamed chorus of, “Fuck, Steve, oh _God, fuck_ , I’m gonna, I’m gonna—”

“Come on, Buck, come for me,” Steve encourages, caught up in the thrill of the situation and then Bucky’s coming all over his hand and himself and the hand holding Steve’s dick jerks, causing Steve to piss on Bucky’s shirt and he watches in awe as the grey fabric starts clinging to Bucky’s abs. The stream turns to a trickle for real this time and dies seconds later and Bucky is still _watching him,_ all fucked out and sated and satisfied and Steve’s cock is hard and curving against his belly in no time. He jerks himself with quick, efficient movements of his wrist and Bucky’s hand encouragingly rubbing circles into his hipbone.

“Yeah baby boy, come for me,” Bucky edges him on, even in his spent state knowing that nothing gets Steve off like Bucky talking. “I want you to come for me, come all over me, c’mon, Stevie—”

He comes in thick white ropes all over Bucky’s piss-soaked t-shirt.

Panting heavily, Steve drops his forehead against Bucky’s once he’s let go of himself, his eyes closed. “Jesus Christ,” he says. “Jesus, Buck, that was—”

“So fucking hot,” Bucky finishes. He sounds content.

Bucky’s right, Steve thinks. “Yeah. Let’s do that again, sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forever thankful for kudos, comments, etc <3


End file.
